


Homecoming

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: It didn’t feel like home.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It didn’t feel like home.

 

It seemed as though everywhere Draco looked there was a reminder of something awful taking place. He remembered how in this very room a woman had been suspended above their dining room table. He remembered her lifeless body crashing onto its polished surface and looking into her unseeing eyes before the Dark Lord’s snake, Nagini, had devoured her whole. Draco shuddered. 

 

But there were memories of worse horrors in this room. Right there in front of the fireplace was where he’d watched the Dark Lord torture his mother after Potter and his friends had escaped. Draco had seen so many people tortured, he’d been forced to do it himself, but watching his own mother writhing on the ground was vastly different. 

 

Even worse was his father’s face. He’d never seen him show much emotion or affection. It was just his way. But the expression on his face while she was being tortured… Draco would never forget it. 

 

After the battle was over, he and his parents had sat awkwardly in the Great Hall, unsure of what was going to happen. Draco had been certain that they would be taken to Azkaban for what they’d done. But no one had paid them any attention at all. As soon as things had begun to wind down, the three of them had walked out just beyond the grounds and Apparated home.

 

Home. Would he ever see this as home again? 


End file.
